


The Threat Of Love

by flickawhip



Series: Dixie and Brooke and Tara [2]
Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: F/F, Polyamory, Polygamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: What happens when Brooke says yes?Follow on from 'The Woman She Loves'.





	The Threat Of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thrawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrawn/gifts).



“Yes...”

Brooke’s answer is soft, her eyes finding Tara over Dixie’s shoulder before she looked away. Tara turns to walk away, not letting anyone see her hurt, her misery. She wishes now she had been faster. Brooke looks down, smiling even as she allows Dixie to stand, to kiss her, to slide the ring onto her finger. She is silent, perhaps a little worried and Dixie soon reads her eyes, her silence.

“What’s wrong?”

It takes minutes for Brooke to break, to tell Dixie everything, how she feels, how she has always felt. She feels torn, she is happy to be marrying Dixie, she will always love Dixie, but she loved, she still loves, Tara too. She doesn’t know, isn’t sure, how to make things right with Tara. 

Dixie knows, and she smiles. 

“We can fix this...”

She moves away, kissing Brooke softly before leaving. She calls Tara to her office, then Brooke. Tara arrives first and Dixie is quick to outline her plan, smiling when Tara agrees. Tara had waited mere moments, then given in, two wives was better than none, after all. 

Brooke arrives later, looks startled when she finds Tara and Dixie smiling at one another, then cries when Dixie outlines her plan. She is loved, truly loved, and Dixie is willing to do anything to make her happy. 

She is happy now, with her wives.


End file.
